Matters Of The Heart
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: “No! Get away from us!” she shrieked, futilely attempting to shield her injured and unconscious partner. But her weakened state was no match for Coen’s strength, and she screamed again as Elliot was ripped out of her arms.
1. The Chill Of An Early Fall

Okay, because I think I have ADD and can't stay with one story, here's my newest story, Matters Of The Heart. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Rach, did you find those dolls yet?

This chapter is for Rach, Kelly, Essy and I have an idea, cause they rock!

Olivia watched helplessly as Coen punched Elliot, then threw him into the churning swamp waters, and she had to grip the tree with all of her strength to keep from diving into the murky water.

_Stay here, _Elliot's voice rang in her ears. _Don't come out for anything. You'll be safe here._

Coen finally walked away from the water's edge, and Olivia crouched down behind the tree, until she heard his footsteps fade away to nothing. Rising unsteadily to her feet, she stumbled through the trees and collapsed to her knees at the water's edge. Through her blurred vision, she saw Elliot drag himself out of the frigid water, and she crawled to his side and helped him reach the shore.

With a groan, she lifted him into her arms and clutched him to her chest, murmuring, "I've got you, Elliot. I've got you." He flung his arms around her neck and clung to her, his body shaking violently. After a few minutes, she felt the cold water begin to seep through her clothes, and she desperately searched their surroundings for anything that would provide shelter.

She sent up a fervent prayer of thanks when she spotted her SUV, even though she knew that the battery was dead and there was no gas in it. It would at least provide some shelter until they were found, and by the way the temperature was quickly plummeting, she prayed that it wouldn't be long.

Elliot continued to shiver in her arms, and she knew that if she didn't find a way to warm him soon, hypothermia would set in, and he would freeze to death. So she carefully helped him to his feet and wrapped one arm around his waist, then grabbed his arm and tugged it over her shoulder.

"Come on, Elliot," she groaned, ignoring her own injuries as she half guided, half dragged her partner to her broken down SUV. Finally they reached the vehicle, and Olivia released her partner and jerked on the handle of the back door, letting out a scream of frustration when she realized it was locked. Looking at her partner, who appeared on the verge of collapse, she felt anger surge through her. She would not let Coen beat them!

Spotting a large tree branch on the ground, she picked it up, and without a second thought, hurled it against the window. The glass shattered instantly, and she reached in and unlocked the door, then grabbed Elliot and gently pushed him into the backseat before climbing in behind him and shutting the car door. As soon as she was in, the cop in her took control, and she remembered her hypothermia treatment training.

_Keep victim calm. Remove clothing and slowly warm with body heat. Do not warm too quickly. Doing so will result in heart failure and death._

"Okay, El," she murmured, carefully stripping him of his dripping wet shirt and pants. Ignoring the awkwardness of the situation, Olivia removed her own jacket and pulled her partner against her body, wrapping her arms around him and slowly moving her hands up and down his back in an effort to warm him.

As she continued the actions, she happened to look up and out of the window, and she let out a moan. Snow had begun to fall, and the sun was rapidly setting in the distance. Elliot shuddered again in her arms, and she held him tighter to her, whispering, "It's okay, Elliot. They'll find us soon. We're going to be fine. I promise you."

A few minutes later, he looked up at her with cloudy eyes. "Liv, are you okay?" he mumbled, and she swallowed thickly. Only Elliot would be worried about her when he was the one in danger of freezing to death.

"I'm fine," she assured him, and he nodded and shut his eyes, his head involuntarily sinking to the crook of her neck. She knew he had lost consciousness, and she moved to rest her back against the car door with the unbroken window, still cradling Elliot to her chest. As she rested her head against the door, her eye caught glimpse of a brightly colored material, and she mentally cheered as she reached down and grabbed her blanket from the floorboard, the one she always kept for a stakeout.

"Thank God," she muttered over and over again as she carefully pushed Elliot upright, wrapped the blanket around his still shaking form, then gently laid him back in her arms. By now, the sun was nearly gone, and snow flurries were drifting in through the broken window. Her breaths were coming out as smoky puffs from her mouth, and she shivered in spite of herself.

_Stay awake,_ she ordered herself as she fought against her heavy eyelids. _Stay awake for Elliot. You have to be able to let the rescue team know you're here when Cragen sends them. You can't let Elliot down._

She moaned and forced her eyes open, lowering her eyes to focus on her unconscious partner. "Hang on just a little longer, El," she whispered through chattering teeth. "Please, hang on for me."

The snow flurries were quickly coming faster and heavier, and she realized that the danger of them freezing to death was greater with every passing second. So she raised the blanket to cover Elliot's head, said a quick prayer to a God she thought she couldn't believe in anymore, and let her head loll forward to rest against Elliot's.

A loud snapping noise and the shattering of glass shoved Olivia back into consciousness, and she let out a scream as she saw dark eyes staring evilly at her and Elliot.

"No! Get away from us!" she shrieked, futilely attempting to shield her injured and unconscious partner. But her weakened state was no match for Coen's strength, and she screamed again as Elliot was ripped out of her arms. She scrambled to climb out of the car, but as she flung the door open, a shocking pain made her lose control of her muscles, and she fell into the snow. Looking up, she saw Coen with a taser gun in hand and a wicked grin on his face, and she tried to force her battered limbs to cooperate.

"Leave him alone!" she screeched, and Coen's smirk widened as his dark eyes flashed with excitement. Noticing that one hand was behind his back, Olivia let out another scream as he produced a small handgun, aimed it at her head, and pulled the trigger.

TBC...

A/N: (ducks flaming shoes and rotten veggies while diving for cover) Hey! Just be patient with me! There's still soooo much more to come...


	2. Chris Jackson

Oh, I am sad... I thought this story would take off... Oh well. Maybe ya'll will review this chapter... Please, bunnies?

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Dang it, Rach, look for the dolls on eBAY! You can find anything there!

This chapter is for Kelly of The Midnight Dawn, cause she asked so nicely for an update. Here ya go, Kelly. Enjoy!

Olivia sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes, leaning back in her chair. Across from her, Jake had his nose buried in a file, his forehead wrinkled and his eyes squinted. He raised his eyes for a second and saw that she was looking at him, and he flashed her a brief smile before returning to his file.

Unconsciously, her hand went up to run her fingers through her messy ponytail, and as she did, her fingertips inadvertently brushed the scar on her right temple. She trembled slightly and let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes. Then her eyes popped open, and she shook her head and scowled, grabbing her pen and stabbing it against the paper.

Across the room, Munch and Fin watched Olivia, and they exchanged sad glances. Gone was the kind, patient detective they once knew. In her place was a cold, hardened and bitter woman who took no pleasure in her job, her friends or her life anymore. Ever since they had found her a year ago in the swamp with a bullet in her head and her partner nowhere to be found, she had never been the same woman they knew.

In his office, Cragen was thinking the same thing as he watched his detectives at work. The woman that he had come to love like a daughter was gone, and he didn't know if he would ever see her again. And that killed him. As he continued to watch her, his mind traveled back to that day, almost a full year ago, when he knew that her world had unraveled at the seams.

_Cragen rubbed his bleary eyes as he watched the unconscious detective lying in the bed. The hard hospital chair was hell on his back, but he refused to abandon it, or her. So he remained where he was, praying desperately for a miracle, for anything._

_She stirred a little, and he looked up, trying to avoid the maroon stained white bandage wrapped around her head. A moan passed through her lips, and he leaned forward and gently slipped his hand around hers, murmuring,_ "It's okay, Olivia. It's okay. You're safe now." _She shuddered, and Cragen felt her hand tighten around his._

"Elliot. Elliot?" _she moaned, and Cragen felt his already broken heart shred into tiny pieces. How was he going to tell her that her partner was gone? That she might never see him again? It would destroy her, emotionally, mentally, and physically_.

_Her eyes fluttered open, and Cragen offered her a weak smile, brushing his thumb along her cheek in a fatherly gesture._ "How do you feel, Liv?" he asked softly, _and she shook her head slowly, the movement sending waves of pain coursing through her entire body._

_Suddenly her body went rigid, and she looked up at Cragen, her soft brown eyes full of pain and fear_. "Cap, where's Elliot?" _she asked hoarsely, and a lump rose in his throat. He wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for it. But he had to tell her._

"Olivia, I need to talk to you."

He reopened his eyes and massaged his temples slowly, a tired sigh escaping his lips. She had remained in the hospital for a week, and was back at work on desk duty the day after she returned home. But it had taken well over six months for her to finally accept the likelihood that Elliot was not coming home, and that she needed a partner. That's when she had reluctantly began working with Jake, an intense, street smart cop that, in a lot of ways, reminded Cragen of Elliot.

Once she had been able to work in the field, her actions were careless and nearly suicidal. She just didn't care anymore. Then Jake had come along, she started to play it a touch safer, and Cragen was relieved at how well they seemed to interact. But she still wasn't the same woman everyone who worked with her knew. She worked, talked when she was talked to, then went home. Beyond that, she did little else, and Cragen hated to see her zombie like behavior. But he knew that her heart had been destroyed when he had told her that Elliot was gone, and she had changed. As much as he loved Elliot like a son, he didn't have any romantic notions that he was still alive. He would have found a way to contact them by now.

Her heart had died with him, and that was the cold, hard truth. Olivia Benson wasn't the same woman, and she never would be again.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"Good night, Olivia," Jake yawned, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair. She nodded at him, and he shook his head and walked out of the bullpen, leaving Olivia by herself in the quiet room. Once he was gone, she looked around the room, then opened up the bottom drawer of her desk and dug around until she found what she was looking for.

The walnut frame in her hand provided a little comfort to her as she looked at the picture inside of it, her eyes welling with unshed tears. It was her nightly ritual that no one knew about, not even Cragen, and she was fine with keeping it her secret. The picture depicted happier times, times that she often revisited in her bittersweet dreams, when she wasn't plagued by the nightmares. She shuddered and looked down at the picture of her and him, a sudden rush of warmth spilling over her, as it usually did when she allowed herself to remember him.

The picture had been taken by some stranger who agreed to hold the camera while they posed on a picnic blanket. Elliot had grabbed her and pulled her between his legs, wrapping his arms around her waist, and she had leaned back against his broad chest, the feeling of safety that she always felt with him rushing over her.

The sound of someone walking into the bullpen startled her out of her reverie, and she mentally cursed and placed the picture back in it's hiding place. She could hear the visitor's hesitant footsteps, and she prepared herself to deal with another teenage rape or beaten wife. But nothing could have prepared her for this.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Could you help me?" a man asked, and Olivia rose out of her chair and turned to face him, her hand extended.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as her eyes met his, and she took a shaky step backward, her trembling right hand clasped over her heart. "El… Elliot?" she whispered hoarsely at the ghost that stood before her, and the room began spinning. She heard him say something, but the world went black, and the floor rushed up to greet her.

When she reopened her eyes, she realized that her head was cradled in his lap, and he was looking down at her, his wide cerulean eyes full of concern and worry.

"Are you alright, miss?" he demanded, and she blinked slowly and reached up one trembling hand to touch his clean shaven cheek. Suddenly she bolted upright and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Elliot! Oh God, it's you! It's really you!" she cried, and she felt him stiffen and gently push her away. The look of confusion in his eyes frightened her, and her heart nearly stopped at the words that fell from his beautiful lips.

"Elliot? Ma'am, I think you hit your head on your way down. My name's Chris Jackson," he stated, and Olivia felt her world crumble down around her again.

TBC...

A/N: (ducks flaming pans) Okay, I know this is all kinda confusing, but for those of you who don't get it, everything will be explained in the next chapter. Now go review, my bunnies! Review!


	3. Tattoos and Picture Albums

Hee hee, okay, here's another update, cause ya'll are such good little reviewing duckies! Keep it up!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. But it's not like anyone could own Chris Meloni... He's too much man... (drools on keyboard)

This chapter is for everyone who has reviewed so far:** Neela149, tamasit1, Jerseygirl91, spacemonkey1129, girlNmaroon, svufan1006, Hkitty9013, SVU sister, WinterGuarder15, Little People, Sweet-4-Stabler, JusticeIsBlind13, sayit, Marie2185, sftbal2008, and FutureDetectiveKate.** Very special thanks go to **Rach, Kelly, and Essy**, for listening to my insane caffinated rambling and not shooting me with a tranq gun. (looks around nervously, then hides behind couch)

Olivia rose to her feet and shook her head, the simple action sending a searing pain through her skull, and she fell backwards, landing in the man's arms. "Whoa, take it easy there, miss," Chris urged, helping her over to the nearest chair. She collapsed down into it and looked up at him again, more confused than she had ever been in her life. Her heart and mind were telling her that the man before her was, in fact, Elliot Stabler. But he was calling himself Chris Jackson. Why?

Rubbing her eyes, Olivia looked up into Chris's eyes, the eyes she knew so well, and she fought back a sob that rose in her throat. "El… what's wrong with you? Your name's not Chris. Why are you doing this to me?" she demanded, ignoring the tear that fell from her eyelashes.

Chris's brow furrowed, and he looked at Olivia suspiciously. "Ma'am-"

"It's Olivia, and you know it, Elliot!" she snapped, glaring at Chris. He took a step back, and her heart dropped to her feet.

"Look, Olivia, I don't know what's wrong with you, but my name is Chris Jackson, and-" Suddenly she shot her hand out and grabbed his arm, rolling the sleeve up to reveal the marine tatoo that decorated his tan skin.

"You got that tattoo while you were a Marine, before you came to work here as a detective, and my partner," she stated confidently, but he jerked his arm away as though she had burned him with her touch.

He shook his head, his eyes wide with confusion, but Olivia wasn't satisfied. Ignoring her pounding head, she stood up and reached behind him to touch his right shoulder blade, murmuring, "And that tatoo on your back? It's the crucifix, and you are damned proud of it." He stumbled backwards until he was up against the wall, and Olivia crossed her arms over her chest in a gesture to protect herself. "You still don't believe me?" she questioned, and he shook his head hesitantly. "Fine."

Chris watched as Olivia lowered her slacks past her hips, revealing a blue E on her right hip. Then she pulled her slacks back up and took a step forward, saying, "You have a tatoo on your left hip, a blue O, right?" He inhaled sharply, then gave a tiny nod, and Olivia felt relief and anxiety flood through her at the same time. "We got those tattoos one night when we were drunk and celebrating winning a big case. You wanted to get our whole names, but I talked you into just the first initial. Mine's yours, E for Elliot, and yours is mine, O for Olivia. So how can you possibly be Chris Jackson?"

He shook his head vehemently, and she stepped forward and grabbed his hands, squeezing them in hers. He jerked his hands away, and she bit her lip, then ran back to her desk. Rifling through the bottom drawer, she grabbed the picture of them together, then walked back around to where he was standing and thrust it into his hands. "See? If you weren't Elliot Stabler, and you had never met me, how would I have this?" she demanded, and his mouth fell open as he scrutinized the picture.

"But, that can't be me!" he stuttered, his hands gripping the walnut frame so hard that his knuckles were turning white. "It can't… I mean, it just…"

"It is, Elliot," she stated softly, her arms aching to wrap him in a hug. "That's you, and that's me, and you know it is. Why can't you remember me?" The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now, and she didn't bother wiping them away.

He stared at the picture of the happy looking couple, then he looked back up at Olivia, her dark eyes filled with pain and heartache. And something else he couldn't quite name. He was so confused. This morning, he was Chris Jackson, a banker who was happily engaged to a beautiful woman whom he adored. Then he had gotten the note, and he had come here for help to find her. Now he was standing here, clutching the picture in his hand and staring at this beautiful woman who was claiming that his entire life was a lie. What was he supposed to believe? Was he really Elliot Stabler, a detective in Manhattan, or was he Chris Jackson?

Olivia saw the questions in his eyes, and she was even more certain that this man was her partner, her other half. She just had to make him believe that. She ignored the lump in her chest as she took a cautious step forward and placed one trembling hand on his cheek, sighing as he moved a little into her tender touch.

Chris felt the woman's hand on his cheek, and he instinctively closed his eyes and moved into her touch, all of his senses going haywire as his mind remembered something.

_He crept into the dark room silently, not wanting to wake her as he stood over her sleeping form and watched as she took each breath. She was the most stunning creature he had ever seen, and it killed him to know that she would never feel the same way about him._

_As he continued to watch her, her eyes opened, and she looked up at him sleepily._ "El? What's wrong?" _she asked groggily, and he shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets._

"Nothing, Liv. Just go back to sleep," _he murmured as he sat down on the cot opposite hers. She looked at him strangely, then scooted over and patted the stiff cot, saying,_ "Come on over here, Elliot. Hang out with me for a while." _He hesitated for a moment before standing up and crossing the floor to sit beside her on the cot, smiling as she pulled him down beside her and wrapped her arms around him._

"Liv, are you sure this is okay?"_ he whispered, and she nodded confidently and tightened her arms around him. He hesitated for a moment before snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her against him, enjoying the feel of having her in his arms._

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Olivia was watching him intently, her soft hand still held to his cheek. "Who are you?" he whispered, and her soft doe eyes filled with tears.

"It's me, Elliot. It's Liv," she murmured, and she couldn't hold it back anymore. She took another step and closed the gap between them, then wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly to her, burying her face in his shoulder. He stiffened at the foreign contact, then as the seconds ticked by, allowed himself to relax in her embrace.

Moving her head out of his shoulder, she brushed her mouth against his ear and whispered, "Please, Elliot. Remember me. I need you so much. Please."

He suddenly pulled away, and when he looked down at her, he felt guilty at the tears that streaked her cheeks. Without even thinking about it, he reached out his thumb and brushed them away, the warmth and feel of her skin so familiar, yet so foreign.

"Elliot, let me show you something," she said softly, and he nodded and followed her up the stairs and into a dark room that was filled with cots. She flipped the light switch on and flooded the room with light, then walked over to one of the cots and reached under it, producing a large book. Then she sat down on the cot and motioned for him to join her, which he did somewhat reluctantly.

"I made this a couple of years ago. It's pictures of us from the newspapers and random pictures that our friends took," she murmured, opening the book and flipping to one of her favorite pictures. It had been taken a few months before his disappearance, and in it, she was sitting on her desk and he was standing behind her, huge grins on both of their faces as they posed for the camera. He had his arms around her neck and his chin rested on her shoulder, and she was leaning back against him with her arms reached behind her and wrapped around him.

Under the picture, she had written the line,_ Partners and Best Friends For Life._

He ran one trembling finger along the picture, and she laid the book in his lap, then rose slowly to her feet and walked back to the door. "I'll let you look at those for a while," she stated softly, and he looked up and nodded at her slowly. She walked out of the crib and made it into the ladies room before she lost it, and her knees buckled as the sobs burst from her throat.

"Oh God. Oh God," she cried as she hit her knees and buried her face in her hands. Elliot had returned to her. He was there with her, but how was she supposed to be happy when he couldn't even remember who she was, or what they had? Physically, he was Elliot Stabler, but mentally? Even she couldn't answer that, and it was almost as bad as losing him all over again.

TBC...

A/N: So, are my duckies a little less confused? If anyone is still confused, please raise your left hand. Now, with your left hand, slide the mouse over, click on that little purple button and tell me about it!


	4. Where The Heart Is

Haha, a quick update before the new ep! Yay!

Disclaimer: Yeah, they're mine. Really.

This chapter is for futuremrsstabler, who has inspired me so much with torturing Elliot. Thanks!

An hour later, Olivia heard Elliot climb down the stairs, and she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. They stared at each other for several long seconds, until he cleared his throat and said slowly, "It's… It's all coming back"  
She rose to her feet and walked around the desk, her eyes wide and hopeful. Motioning to her desk, she said, "Sit down." He sat down in the chair and laid his hands on the surface of the desk, and another memory assaulted his senses.

_They sat in the car for a few more minutes, then he said, "Make sure you flash the lights three times when you get inside." She looked at him with her eyebrow quirked._

"You're just going to sit her all night until I do, aren't you?" _He shook his head and grinned and she rolled her eyes affectionately._ "Stubborn son of a bitch." _She climbed out of his car, and he waited until he saw her apartment lights flash three times, then he drove off into the night._

When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was wrapped up in Olivia's arms, and that she was crying softly into his shoulder. "Olivia." His name rolled off of her tongue, and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"I've got you, El," she murmured tearfully, holding him tighter to her. "I've got you, and I'm never going to let you go again."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"I remember that one!" Elliot exclaimed proudly, pointing to a picture of him on a blue mat with Olivia standing over him. "We were at the gym, and you got mad and pinned me to the floor."

She smiled and turned the page, her heart warming at the recognition that lit up his bright eyes. As they neared the end of the book, a small black paper slid out and hit the floor, and Olivia reached out and grabbed it, shoving it into her pocket.

"What was that?" he asked, and she bit her lip and shook her head.

"Nothing, El. It was nothing." God, she hated herself for lying to him, but it was better that way. He didn't need that heartache on top of all of this.

As her words fell from her lips, Elliot closed his eyes and sank back against the couch, letting the memory take over his senses.

_He slipped into her dark apartment, slipping off his jacket, gun and shoes before quietly entering her bedroom and climbing up into the big bed with her. Laying on his side, he slid his arms around her and pulled her to him, smiling when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck._

"How did the doctor's visit go?" _he whispered as he ran his hands up and down her back, and she looked up at him and bit her lip._ "What? What is it, Liv?"

_The words that came from her mouth thrilled and terrified him, and he knew that his life, that their lives, would never be the same again_.

"I'm pregnant, El."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees and her hand over her face. "Liv, what happened?" he whispered, and she shuddered visibly and shook her head. He reached out to touch her, but she yanked away from his touch and rose to her feet, pacing the carpeted floor of her apartment. He stood up and stepped in front of her, grabbing her arms and forcing her to face him. "Olivia, what happened? Tell me!" he pleaded, and she let out a sob and closed her eyes.

He deserved to know. He did, but so much had been taken away from him. A whole year of his life had unfairly been snatched away, and if he couldn't remember that pain, why should she force him to? But when she looked into his eyes, she knew that he had to know, and it wasn't right for her to deny him that memory, no matter how painful it was for him, or her. So she wiped the tears from her eyes and reached into her pocket, producing the sonogram and slipping it into his hands. "I was pregnant. We found out right before you were taken. I don't know what happened. I did everything I was supposed to do, but the doctor said that it happens. It just happened."

"What happened, Olivia?" he whispered as he looked at the sonogram clutched in his trembling hands.

Her lip trembled, and she crossed her arms over her chest and bowed her head. "I lost the baby, Elliot. I lost our baby, and I never forgave myself for that." He stared at her, knowing that he should go to her, but unable to force his feet to move and close the distance between them.

She looked up at him, tear tracks streaking down her cheeks. The agony in her eyes tore his at his heart, and he stepped forward and swallowed her up in his arms, holding her as tightly as he dared. She let out a sob and buried her face in his neck, and he led her into her bedroom and down onto the bed, keeping his arms around her.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Her phone rang angrily in her ear, and Olivia moaned and grabbed the shrieking piece of plastic from her nightstand, mumbling into it.

"Benson."

_Olivia, where are you? It's almost ten, and we've got a case._

She moaned and rubbed her eyes, then her eyes shot open, and she looked to the other side of the bed, where Elliot was sleeping soundly. A smile lit up her face, and she held the phone to her ear and said, "Cap, you are never going to believe this."

_What is it?_

She paused and smoothed her hand over Elliot's cheek, then said, "Uh, never mind. I'll be there in twenty, and I'll show you then."

_Well, hurry. We've got a kidnap victim down at Mercy General by the name of Sarah Reen. Says she was raped and held prisoner for God knows how long. All hands on this one, and that means you and your partner._

Partner. That word rang through her head, and she thought, Oh, if you only knew. Instead, she said, "Okay, Cap. I'm on my way. By the way, Munch and Fin are there, right?"

_Yeah._

"Good. I'll see you soon." She closed the phone and leaned over to kiss Elliot's forehead, then climbed out of the bed and padded into the bathroom to get ready for work.

TBC...

A/N: (ducks flaming shoes while diving for cover) Hey, at least he's starting to remember! Now, go review, my bunnies and duckies and other woodland creatures. Go, go!!


	5. The Domino Effect

Okay, there's only a few more chapters in this story... Seems that the conclusion is coming a little faster than I thought. But thanks for sticking with me through this, and I hope ya'll will continue to read this until it's finished!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine, Rach and I still haven't found the danged dolls, and I'm surrounded by oranges. What else is there to say?

This chapter is for Rach, Kelly, and futuremrsstabler (because I scared her with the other chapter) for all their help and input through this crazy process. Thanks bunnies!

Elliot was silent on the way to the precinct, and every few seconds, Olivia glanced over at him to make sure he was really there. And every time she did, he was still there, and she felt a little more of her apprehension and fear bleed out of her body.

"Elliot, are you okay?" she asked finally.

"I'm just… I don't know. It's so hard, because I can't remember these people that you're talking about. I'm still remembering things about me and you," he said softly, and she flinched and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"God, Elliot, I didn't even think about that. Look, if you want to, we can go back home. We don't have to do this today," she said quickly, and he shook his head.

"No. I need to do this. Maybe it will help me remember the rest of my life." She knew he was right, so she kept driving until they reached the parking lot of the SVU precinct. The elevator ride was quiet, and she reached over and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. He smiled at her a little, and they finally reached the squad room. As soon as she walked in, Jake rushed over to her, a file clutched in his right hand.

"Liv, thank God you're here!" he gasped, and Elliot felt jealousy flare up in his stomach. He couldn't remember anything, but he didn't need to to know that he didn't like this guy, or the fact that he was calling Olivia Liv.

"Just a minute, Jake. I need to go talk to Cragen," she said hurriedly, grabbing Elliot's hand and leading him towards Cragen's office.

She didn't even bother to knock as she flung the office door open, and Cragen looked up at her with a glare. "Olivia, what are you-"

She silenced him with her hand and tugged on Elliot's hand, pulling him into the office with them. Cragen's mouth dropped open, and he slowly rose to his feet and walked around the desk to stand in front of them. "What the… How… Oh my God," Cragen muttered, stepping forward to give Elliot a fatherly hug. But Olivia saw Elliot's distress, and she stepped in front of him and said, "Cap, don't."

Cragen's smile faded into a look of confusion, and Olivia glanced at Elliot, then said, "It's been a long night. He came in here last night…"

When she finished the story, she could see tears in the older man's eyes, and she touched Elliot's shoulder and said, "He stayed with me last night. That's why we were late."

He waved it off and looked at Elliot, saying, "Elliot, do you remember me?" Elliot shook his head slowly, then looked helplessly at Olivia, who said, "Give him time, Cap. It took a while for him to remember me." Cragen nodded.

The door swung open, and Munch and Fin walked into the office. "Cap-" Munch started, but when he saw Elliot, his mouth dropped open.

"Munch, what the hell?" Fin demanded, then he caught sight of Elliot, and he froze in place.

As the two men stared at Elliot, Olivia suddenly got the impression that this might not have been such a good idea, and she said, "Cap, maybe I should take Elliot back home. You know, give him some time to adjust?" She turned to Elliot, and she felt worry grow in her stomach when she noticed him staring intently at the window.

"El, who is it?" she asked softly, and he shuddered a little. She looked out the window of the office, and her heart skipped a beat. Walking into the bullpen were several men, one of whom still haunted her nightmares and conscious thoughts. She suddenly grabbed Elliot and gently pushed him to the wall, out of the sight of anyone who looked into the office.

Cragen, Munch and Fin saw Olivia's odd behavior, and they looked at her questioningly. She just shook her head and hissed, "Don't let them in here!"

Cragen nodded at Fin and Munch, who reluctantly left the room to confront the strangers.

"What is it?" Cragen demanded, and Olivia pointed at the group of men.

"That's him! That's the bastard that shot me and took Elliot!" she hissed, and Cragen's concerned expression immediately turned stormy.

"Can we help you?" Munch asked the three men, and one stepped forward and shook Munch's hand.

"I hope so. My name's Jack Reen, and I'm trying to locate my daughter, Sarah Reen. I was told she was brought here."

Munch and Fin exchanged glances, and Fin said, "She's right in there. Just follow me." Fin led the men away, and Munch went back into Cragen's office.

"Who were those men?" Cragen asked, and Munch peered at him over the top of his dark sunglasses.

Elliot's gasp of surprise cut off Munch's response, and before they could stop him, he bolted out of the room and into the bullpen. Olivia was stunned at first, but she shook her head and darted after him, leaving Munch and Cragen to follow them.

Elliot skidded to a stop in front of Sarah, and she looked up at him in surprise and joy. "Chris!" she exclaimed, reaching up and throwing her arms around Elliot's neck. Jack stepped forward to embrace Elliot, but Olivia grabbed her gun from her holster and aimed it at Coen, shouting, "Get away from him, you son of a bitch!"

Coen froze, then looked up at Olivia slowly, an oily smile appearing on his face. "What's the matter, Detective?" he purred, and Olivia felt the hate churning in the pit of her stomach. "I'm just giving my future son in law a hug."

Elliot looked at Sarah, then back at Olivia, his heart split in two. He hadn't pieced everything together yet, but he knew that both of these women loved him, and that the man in front of him had something to do with why he couldn't remember anything.

Suddenly everything hit him, and he stumbled backwards and hit his knees as the memories hit him full force.

_What's to stop this guy from coming after you, Liv?_

_I don't want to lose you._

_Only the rat squad puts a detail on another cop without telling them._

It was like a movie was playing in front of him in fast forward. He saw their first day as partners, the first fight they had. He saw her neck being slit, and the terror that filled him as she fell to her floor. He remembered the feel of the cold metal against his skin as Gitano held the gun to his head. He heard himself telling Olivia to take the shot, and her pleading with Gitano to let him go.

_I don't want to lose you._

He remembered the pain that he had felt when she had disappeared, and the joy that filled his heart when she had returned. But above everything, he remembered that the woman behind him who was ready to defend him with her life was the woman he never wanted to be apart from. He felt Olivia's worried eyes bore into his back, and he slowly rose to his feet.

His gaze shifted from Sarah to Olivia, who was still aiming her gun at Coen and ready to pull the trigger if he so much as breathed the wrong way in Elliot's direction. "I'm sorry, Sarah," he said softly, flinching slightly at the pain that brightened her eyes. But he knew where he was supposed to be, and who he was supposed to be with, and he wasn't going to delay it any longer. Olivia was his partner, his lover, and his best friend, and it hurt him to know that for a full year, he had forgotten even one little thing about her, let alone completely erase her from his memory.

Olivia's stare skittered back and forth between Elliot and Coen, and she sighed and finally lowered her gun a little and stepped over to stand beside Elliot. That move was her mistake. As she reached out to embrace Elliot, a shot resonated through the still air of the SVU precinct.

TBC...

A/N: MWAHAHAHA!! I'm so evil!! Now, let's see how bad ya'll want me to update... 75 reviews, bunnies! I know ya'll can do it!


	6. And Down They Fell

Oh my God, ya'll are AWESOME!! (hugs reviewers) Okay, because ya'll were so good to me, there's some goodies in here for my litte bunnies! Thanks everyone. Now, one more favor... Before I update again, I want... 100 REVIEWS! I want this story to be the first to reach a hundred reviews! C'mon, just twenty one to go! Ya'll can do it!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Rach, I bought the dolls! Woo hoo!!

This chapter is for everyone who helped me reach 75+ reviews: **mentalcase911, onetreefan, LivNEl4ever, iRiSH AnGeL x23, Marie2185, spacemonkey1129, Sweet-4-Stabler** (whose review had me cracking up in the school library, and everyone looked at me like, "That new girl's smoking something... again.") **colonelheather, nicksbabygirl, Little People, tamasit1, Kelly of the midnight dawn, JusticeIs Blind13, Iluvstabler **(because she's hyperventilating, and I want her to live long enough to see the ending)**, Vadergirl2006, Hkitty9013 **(cause she hates cliffies)**, Catty **(because she needs me to put her out of her misery)**, SVUfan1006, JupiterSky, WinterGuarder15, and bloomsgirl**. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and all your support! You rock, bunnies! Love ya'll!!

"One more step," Sarah hissed, "and I'll put a bullet in your brain, you stupid bitch." Olivia froze, and her eyes met Elliot's.

Cragen spoke. "Sarah, just put the gun down," he ordered softly. "You don't have to do this. Just put the-"

"Shut up!" she screeched, swinging the gun around to aim at him. "Don't patronize me! I spent six months taking care of him! She abandoned him! She didn't want him! I do!"

"Please, Sarah," Olivia pleaded softly. "I want Elliot. I never abandoned him. He was stolen from me, and I spent every waking second trying to find him. Please, you have to understand-"

"Oh, I understand all right," Sarah snarled coldly, aiming her gun at Olivia again. "Well, if I can't have him, you sure as hell can't." Olivia saw the cruel glint in the other woman's eyes as she jerked her arm and aimed the gun at Elliot's chest. Her finger squeezed the trigger, and Olivia ran into Elliot and shoved him away, crying out as the bullet tore through her vulnerable skin.

Elliot heard Olivia cry and saw her fall, and he managed to catch her in his arms as they sank to the floor. He looked up and saw Sarah holding the gun in her trembling hands, a wild look on her face.

But before anyone could move, she raised the gun to her temple and squeezed the trigger, her motionless body collapsing into a heap on the floor. Cragen dropped down to one knee beside Elliot and Olivia, while Munch and Fin moved to arrest Coen.

"Oh God, Olivia! Where were you hit?" Cragen demanded as he ran his hands over Olivia, and she moaned and stirred in Elliot's arms, trying to push Cragen's prying hands away. "Sorry, Liv. Gotta stop the bleeding," he apologized, pressing the heel of his hand against the wound in her shoulder.

Suddenly she realized what had happened, and she tried to push herself out of Elliot's protective grasp. "Stay still, Liv!" Elliot and Cragen ordered, and she looked up at them strangely, then let out a sigh and collapsed back against Elliot's chest. Elliot looked down at where Cragen's hand was pushed against her shoulder, then back up at Cragen, his eyes pleading. Cragen understood Elliot's silent message, and he removed his hand and allowed Elliot to take over.

"Well, this has been a big day," Olivia joked half heartedly, resting her head on Elliot's shoulder. He didn't answer, but he carefully pulled her into his lap, wrapping his free arm securely around her. "Liv, I-"

Elliot's words were cut short by more gunshots, and Cragen pulled Elliot to his feet and guided him into his office. "Stay here!" he barked, slamming the door shut. Grabbing his gun from the holster at his hip, Cragen darted down the hall, only to be met by Munch and Fin. "What the hell was that?" Cragen demanded, and the two partners glanced at each other.

"He pulled a gun on Fin, and I shot him," Munch stated with a shrug of his shoulders, and Cragen looked past them to see Coen lying facedown in a growing pool of his own blood. He stared at the body for a long moment, then turned back around and walked out, with Munch and Fin hot on his heels.

By the time they made it back to Cragen's office, Olivia was unconscious and cradled to Elliot's chest, and Elliot looked like he was about to cry.

"Call a bus!" Cragen barked, and Fin grabbed his radio to follow his commands.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Once they were able to see her, Cragen, Fin, Munch and Alex filed quietly into Olivia's hospital room, smiles appearing on every face when they saw the touching scene that greeted them.

Olivia was sitting at an inclined position in her bed with her eyes closed and her left arm in a sling. On her right side, Elliot was laying beside her and curled up into her side, with his arm draped carefully over her stomach and his head cradled in the crook of her arm.

"That's so sweet," Alex whispered as she reached into her purse and started digging around. The men watched with amused interest as she produced a digital camera and began snapping pictures of the sleeping couple.

"Be careful, Counselor," Olivia murmured without opening her eyes. "If I remember correctly, I still have a few pictures of my own in my apartment."

Alex suddenly turned bright red, and she silently dropped the camera back into her purse. Cragen smiled and moved to stand by Olivia's bed, rubbing her arm with fatherly affection. "How are you feeling, Liv?" he asked softly, not wanting to disturb Elliot.

She tilted her head, then looked down at her sleeping partner. "Much better," she answered truly, gazing at Elliot with nothing but pure love in her chocolate eyes.

Munch and Alex smiled at each other, and he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

"So, did you figure out why Coen even did this in the first place?" Olivia asked, and Cragen nodded slowly.

"Turns out, he had been stalking Elliot for a while before he attacked the two of you. But the main reason he did this was to get a fiancé for his daughter, Sarah."

Munch and Fin's mouths dropped, but Olivia just nodded thoughtfully.

"From what we could get, he took Elliot to his home in New Jersey, and Sarah cared for him and nursed him back to health. But you already knew that."

"Forget it," Olivia said dismissively. "They're both dead. This is all over, and I've got Elliot back. That's all I care about."

Cragen nodded understandingly and smiled down at Elliot, who remained asleep. "Well, you both need to rest, so we're going to get going. Just don't do anything to get yourselves in trouble," he ordered firmly, but Olivia could see the glint in his eyes. The others stepped forward and took turns giving Olivia hugs, then headed back to the door.

"Bye, Liv," they chorused quietly, and she said, "Bye, everybody. Be careful." They all nodded and walked out, and when the door shut, Olivia exhaled deeply and shut her tired eyes.

Elliot stirred a little, and she smiled and leaned over to kiss the top of his head. "I love you, Elliot," she murmured, snuggling as close to him as her injured body would allow. "I'm so sorry that they took you, but I'll never let anyone take you from me again. I swear to you."

He continued to sleep peacefully, and she gently kissed his lips, then rested her forehead carefully against his. "It's going to be okay now," she whispered as her eyes drifted close. "Everything's going to be okay now, because nothing's ever going to tear us apart again. Nothing." And with that promise, she sighed happily and slipped back into the warm embrace of sleep.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, looks like this story might be almost over... unless ya'll give me some ideas for a good twist or two! Please review, bunnies, duckies and the rest of my furry woodland creatures. Go, my darlings! Go!


	7. Crash And Burn

(evil laughter pierces silence) I'm back and better (or worse) than ever! And I also discovered that there is still so much more to be written in this story... So hold on tight, cause here we go!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. But Rach and I finally got the dolls! Woo hoo! (does EO happy dance)

This chapter is for Confused, Kelly, and Jess for threatening me for being so evil... (hides in closet)

"El, it's just for three days," Olivia murmured, running her good hand up and down her partner's arm to try to reassure him. "You can come see me as much as you want, and Alex and Munch are going to stay with you in my apartment until I come home. Nothing bad is going to happen."

He shook his head and snuggled down deeper into her embrace, and she sighed and looked up at Cragen with misty eyes. She knew exactly what Elliot was feeling, but she also knew that he couldn't stay with her for the rest of her stay, as much as it killed her. He had spent the last two nights curled up in her arms, and for both of them, the prospect of him leaving her was terrifying, even if it what was best for them. He was remembering a little more each day about his other friends and coworkers, but he never felt truly safe unless he was with Olivia.

"Are you sure he has to go?" Olivia asked softly, and Cragen nodded his head firmly.

"Don't worry, Olivia. We'll take good care of him, and we'll bring him up here every day so you two can see for yourselves that you're both fine," he assured her gently, and she nodded and gently tugged at Elliot until their eyes met. She gently pressed small kisses to the corners of his mouth as she murmured, "It's okay, El. Just go. We've made it a whole year. I think we can last three more days." He looked uncertain, but he reluctantly pulled himself from the warm haven of her side and rose to his feet.

Cragen smiled warmly as Elliot and Olivia shared a brief kiss, then walked to the door.

"We'll be back first thing tomorrow morning," Cragen promised, and Olivia smiled and waved at them as they walked out of the room, leaving her alone in the sterile hospital room.

"Be safe," she murmured, but a rock formed in the pit of her stomach, and she knew that something wasn't right. She laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she concentrated on thoughts of her amazing partner. But she still couldn't shake the ominous feeling.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Jake watched as Cragen and Elliot walked through the glass doors of the hospital, and he smiled. They didn't see him as he climbed into his dark car, or as he followed them out of the parking lot.

_Some detectives,_ he thought with a laugh as he tailed them closely through the intersection.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Matthew Banks was standing on the edge of the sidewalk with his wife and their newborn daughter when he heard the crash, and he whipped his head around to see a dark blue Mustang slam into the side of an older looking Crown Victoria. His eyes widened, and he turned to Paige and said, "Honey, call 99!" Then, despite his wife's protests, he took off and darted through traffic to see if he could help.

As he skidded to a stop in front of the wreckage, he immediately detected the odor of gasoline, and he knew that he needed to get anyone who was still alive out right then. The Crown Victoria was closest, so he yanked the driver's door open and grabbed the driver under the arms, then dragged him a safe distance from the wreck and gently laid him on the sidewalk.

Wiping the sweat from his eyes, Matt ran back to the passenger's side of the car and flung the door open, then grabbed the second man the same way he grabbed the first and dragged him away from the wreckage, laying him beside his unconscious companion.

A movement in his peripheral vision made him look back at the mangled cars, and Matt saw the driver responsible for the accident stumble out of his car and away from the scene. "Hey!" Matt shouted angrily, but the other man took off into a dead run, disappearing around a corner.

Suddenly his wife was at his side, and she said, "I called 911. Are they going to be okay?" The fear was all too evident in her eyes, and Matt sighed.

"I don't know, Paige." They heard sirens wailing, and they both sighed in relief and waited for help to arrive.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed as she bolted upright in her hospital bed. The door flew open, and a nurse rushed in, quickly followed by Fin. The nurse produced a needle, but Fin grabbed her hand to stop her, and he said, "Don't. Let me." The nurse hesitated, then nodded slowly at the tall detective.

Fin walked around to the side of Olivia's bed and carefully perched himself beside her. Then, avoiding her injured arm, he wrapped her in a warm hug and carefully pulled her into his lap, rocking her back and forth. Once the nurse was confident that her patient was stable, she walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"It's okay, baby girl," Fin murmured gruffly as Olivia clung to him with her good arm. "It's okay. I promise."

"Where's Elliot?" she sobbed, and he froze. "I want Elliot!" He knew that something was obviously very wrong with her, so he decided to call Cragen so she could talk to Elliot.

Freeing one arm, Fin reached into his back pocket and retrieved his cell phone, then dialed Cragen's number. After the fifth ring, his voicemail sounded in Fin's ear, and he growled and dialed Munch's cell, waiting impatiently for his partner to answer.

_Munch._

"Munch, is Elliot there?" Fin demanded, and there was a chilling silence.

_He and Cragen never got here. We thought they were still there with Olivia._

_Damn it!_ Fin thought as Olivia looked up at him with terror filled eyes. He muttered a quick goodbye to Munch, then shut his phone and returned it to his back pocket. Without a word, Fin tightened his arms around the woman he loved like a sister, and he held her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Matt and Paige watched as the two injured men were loaded into separate ambulances, and one of the paramedics asked, "Are either of you related to these men?"

Matt shook his head and said, "Nope." He didn't elaborate further.

The paramedic nodded and climbed into the back of one of the ambulances, and the couple watched as the emergency vehicles disappeared into the distance.

Once they were gone, Matt turned to his wife and softly kissed her lips, then gently touched their daughter's tiny forehead. "Come on," he said quietly, wrapping his arm around Paige's waist. "Let's go home." She nodded, and they walked away from the scene of fire and destruction.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"He's crashing!" one of the paramedics shouted, and they scrambled to revive the man on the stretcher. Finally they restarted his heart, and a sense of relief washed over the people inside the ambulance.

One paramedic found the man's wallet, and he opened it, his eyebrows shooting straight up. "Oh man," he mumbled as he looked at the unconscious man."

"What is it?" the second paramedic asked, and the first paramedic showed him the wallet.

"This guy's NYPD."

TBC...

A/N: (ducks rotten cabbage) MWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! I know! Now, go review, my bunnies! Go, go!


	8. Safe In The Arms Of Love

(still hiding under kitchen sink) Okay, because Jess is threatening to shoot me and eat my arms, here's chapter 7. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Uh... They ain't mine?

This chapter is for everyone who wants to let me live so I can finish this story... (slams cabinet doors shut)

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when Fin looked down at Olivia again, he realized that she had fallen asleep in his lap, and he sighed and gently laid her back against the pillows again. For a moment, he sat there and looked at the woman whom he's come to love like a sister, and he sighed again.

"Love you, baby girl," he whispered as he rose to his feet and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind himself.

As he walked down the hall, he nodded at the nurses and doctors that he passed, but his mind was elsewhere. He knew something had happened to Cragen and Elliot, and he prayed that it wasn't life threatening. He knew that as strong as she proved herself to be, Olivia couldn't handle losing Elliot again. Not after the first time nearly killed her.

Somewhere further down the hall, Fin could hear a man screaming and objects smashing against walls. _Oh God,_ he thinks as he walks a little faster towards the room to see if there's anything he can do.

Just as he reached the room, one nurse runs out and Fin grabs her by the arm, saying, "What's wrong with him?"

She looked up at him and said, "I don't know. He was admitted a couple of hours ago with a concussion after being in a car accident."

The man yelled again, and Fin froze as his words reached his ears.

"No! I want to see Olivia, now!"

Fin whipped his head around so fast that it hurt, but he ignored it and the nurse's protests and ran into the room. Elliot was stalking around the confined space, and two frightened looking nurses were standing beside his bed.

"Damn it, I have to see her!" he screamed again, and Fin quickly motioned for the others to leave the room as he approached his friend.

"Elliot, you need to calm down, man," Fin stated quietly, and Elliot looked up at the familiar voice.

"Fin? Where's Olivia? I have to see her," Elliot said, this time without yelling. Fin arched one dark eyebrow and tilted his head as he looked at Elliot.

"She's down the hall, in her hospital room. Right where you left her," Fin said, and Elliot froze, a look of pure terror on his face.

"What happened? Is she okay?" he yelped, and it dawned on Fin that the concussion might have affected his friend's memory.

Shaking his head, Fin gently grabbed Elliot by the arm and led him out of the room, ignoring the other man's questions. The nurses watched in shock as the infuriated man was led out of his room, but they shook their heads and went back to their own duties.

Fin motioned for Elliot to be silent as he led him into Olivia's room, where she was still sound asleep. At first, Elliot paused as he saw her injuries, but he quickly shook them off and moved across the floor.

He watched as Elliot slowly and carefully climbed into the bed with Olivia, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close against him. Olivia stirred and let out a soft whimper, and Elliot kissed her forehead and whispered something that Fin couldn't make out. She relaxed immediately, and Fin chuckled softly and walked out of the room to give the two some privacy.

Elliot saw the sling on her arm, and he shut his eyes as everything slammed into him, and the room began to spin. He felt his grip on consciousness slipping, and he managed to bury his face in her hair before the darkness claimed him.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia awoke slowly, and for a minute, she just basked in the warmth of the warm body that was laying beside her. But as the comfort of sleep dissipated, fear set in, and her eyes shot open. Elliot was laying beside her, his forehead resting against hers and his arms wrapped loosely around her. She could feel his soft breaths against her skin as his chest rose and fell, and she let out a soft sob and balled the front of his shirt in her good hand, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh God, El. I love you so much, baby," she murmured over and over again as she softly kissed his lips.

He stirred, but didn't open his eyes, and she was content to lay there and hold him for hours, until sleep reclaimed her. And even when it did, she didn't loosen her protective grip on her partner, her Elliot.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Cragen opened his eyes when he heard the door open, and he smiled as Alex, Munch and Fin quietly filed into the room.

"How you feeling, Cap?" Munch and Fin asked, and he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Been better, but I can't complain," he answered truthfully, and the three smiled. "How's Elliot and Olivia?"

Alex grinned slyly and reached into her purse, then pressed some buttons on her cell phone and showed them to Cragen. "They've been sleeping like that for the last three hours," she stated, and he grinned.

"There is no way they're going to let each other out of their sights for a while," Cragen murmured happily, but none of the others missed the glimmer of sadness that flashed briefly in his eyes.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When Elliot opened his eyes, he gasped and nearly fell out of the bed, and Olivia shot out her good arm and grabbed him, helping him retain his balance. "Well, good morning to you, too," she teased, and he smiled and gently covered her lips with his.

She pulled away reluctantly, then laid her head on his arm and stared up into his bright cerulean eyes, smiling softly at him.

He smiled back at her and ran his fingertips over her cheek, then up and down her neck. Reaching back, she grabbed his hand and held it to her mouth, gently kissing his palm and fingertips. "I love you, El," she murmured, and he beamed at her.

"Love you too, Liv."

She let out a shaky breath and moved closer to Elliot, and he wrapped his arms snugly around her, kissing her soft hair. After watching each other for a while, Elliot felt himself drift off to sleep, and Olivia smiled and let him go, satisfied in knowing that no harm could come to him, as long as he was safe in her arms.

TBC...

A/N: Ah, yes we all needed the fluffy landing... But that's only because we have soooo much more evilness on the way! (hides in closet) Review, my bunnies, duckies, and monkies! Review!!


	9. It's Your Love

Okay, cause I don't really wanna be attacked and shot by rabid bunnies, here's the next chapter! (hides under computer desk)

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. At least, that's what my shrink says. I'm getting a second opinion...

This chapter is for Jess, Kelly, and Rach, for all their support, advice, and listening to my caffinated ranting. Thanks, ya'll!

"Home sweet home," Olivia announced happily as they walked into her apartment. Elliot shook his head and grinned at her, then walked over to the couch and fell onto it with a soft thud. She shut the door and locked it, shedding her jacket before joining Elliot on the couch. As soon as the was on the couch, he scooted up against her and laid his head on her shoulder, and her arm automatically went around his waist, drawing him closer to her.

"Hey, Liv?" he asked suddenly, and she turned her head to look at him. He covered his mouth with hers, and she moaned and sank into the kiss, her hands coming to rest in his hair.

When they broke apart, she rested her head against his forehead and smiled at him. "Dance with me?" she asked suddenly, and his eyes widened. Not waiting for a response, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Then she turned the C.D. player on and extended her hands out to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she slid her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

"God, I love you so much, Elliot," Olivia murmured as he kissed her hair. His grip on her tightened, and a wave of gratitude that he was alive and with her swept over her, bringing tears to her eyes. His fingertips slid to the hem of her shirt, and he paused before running them slowly over her bare skin.

She looked up at him, and he smiled warmly and covered her mouth with his again, and she parted her lips to allow him access. As his hand traveled up and down her back, her hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, and she quickly shoved it off of his shoulders and to the floor.

Running her hands over his chest, she looked up at him again and pressed her lips to his, smiling as he deftly slipped her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor, alongside his.

"El, are you sure about this?" she whispered uncertainly, and he nodded and began pressing feather light kisses to her neck. She shivered in his arms and laid her head on his chest again.

_Dancin' in the dark _

_Middle of the night _

_Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight _

_Emotional touch, touchin' my skin _

_And askin' you to do _

_What you've been doin' all over again_

Their kisses grew desperate and needy, and she grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom, then pulled him down onto the bed with her. He used his arms to support his weight as he hovered above her, and she smiled and pulled his face down to hers, kissing his lips tenderly.

He laughed when she growled in frustration as she tried to rid him of his pants, and he quickly rolled them off of his hips and onto the floor. His hand slipped past the waist of her slacks, and she groaned as he began to tease and stroke her. Her hips bucked, and he laughed and teased, "A little anxious, aren't we, Liv?"

She growled and pushed him off of her, and while he was stunned, she straddled him and placed her hands firmly on his chest. Freeing herself of her pants, Olivia and Elliot both groaned as she slowly lowered herself onto him, testing her way as he gripped her hips and ran his fingers over her skin.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing _

_Don't think I can keep it all in _

_I just gotta let you know _

_What it is that won't let me go_

She took her time as she had her way with him, easing herself up and down as he groaned and threw his head back against the pillow. Finally he grabbed her and said, "Liv, I'm not going to break."

Her eyes widened as he gently flipped her over onto her back, and she raked her nails over his back as he began to thrust into her. "You could never hurt me," he whispered against her neck, and she buried her face in his shoulder as they moved together, slow at first, then faster, until she was spinning from the motion.

_It's your love, it just does somethin' to me _

_It sends a shock right through me _

_I can't get enough _

_And if you wonder _

_About the spell I'm under _

_Oh, it's your love_

She reached up and took his hand, turning hers in his until their palms were touching, and they both smiled. She could feel her release building, but she held on to her control, gritting her teeth in pure pleasurable torture as he moved inside of her.

_Better than I was, more than I am _

_And all of this happened by takin' your hand_

_And who I am now is who I wanted to be _

_And now that we're together _

_I'm stronger than ever _

_I'm happy and free_

"It's okay to let go, Liv," he murmured against her flushed skin. He kissed her lips gently, and she cried out his name as she let go and dove headfirst into the pleasure that threatened to overwhelm her.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing _

_Don't think I can keep it all in _

_And if you asked me why I've changed _

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name _

_It's your love, it just does somethin' to me _

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough _

_And if you wonder _

_About the spell I'm under _

_Oh, it's your love_

Through the tears that blurred her eyes, Olivia could only see the man that moved above her, his light eyes glowing with love and pride. Her Elliot. The man that she trusted above anyone and everyone else not only to have her back, but to have her heart and mind in the palm of his hand. She swore that she'd never allow anyone else in, but somehow he had gotten past her defenses. And even the year apart didn't change that. He still felt, moved, and loved her like he always did.

His body suddenly went stiff, and she ran her hands over his face, tracing his lips with her fingertips.

"It's okay, El," she whispered tenderly, stroking his back with her hands. "You can let go, too. I'll catch you."

With her admission, he groaned and collapsed into her arms, resting his face in her neck. She continued to caress his back, and she smiled as she realized that their hearts were beating in perfect time with each other.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing _

_Don't think I can keep it all in _

_I just gotta let you know _

_What it is that won't let me go_

"Don't ever leave me again, El," she whispered, and he shook his head and pulled the blankets over their entangled bodies, running one big hand over her side.

"I won't, Liv," he swore as he closed his eyes. "I'll never leave you again."

His breathing evened out, and for a while, she just lay there, watching him sleep and enjoying the feel of having him back in her arms again, the way they were meant to be.

And for the twentieth time that day, she closed her eyes and thanked God that he had returned to her.

_It's your love, it just does somethin' to me _

_I__t sends a shock right through me _

_I can't get enough _

_And if you wonder _

_About the spell I'm under _

_Oh, it's your love _

_It's your love _

_It's your love_

TBC...

A/N: As usual, I wanted to add some fluffy goodness before I get to the truly evil parts... MWAHAHAHA!! So review, my bunnies, and make my day! The song I used for this chapter is It's Your Love, by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. (I must've agonized over fifty others before landing on this) And if ya'll have any song requests, ya'll know I'm wide open! Now, review, my darlings! Review!


	10. Living In A Moment

Well, well, well, look at this. The next chapter is going to be the epilogue, then the end... (sniff) But I think that a sequel just might be in order... What do ya'll bunnies think? Review, and lemme know!

Disclaimer: They're coming to take me away, ha ha! They're coming to take me away, ho ho, hee hee, ha ha to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young man in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away, ha ha!

Oh, you're actually reading this? In that case, I have nothing to do with L&O or the Ty Herndon song Living In A Moment (You Would Die For) All I have is cookies and my new left shoe! (hides under sink)

This chapter is for Sweet 4 Stabler, Kelly Of The Midnight Dawn, Rach, kinseyjo (my fellow Garth fan) and JusticeIsBlind (who caught the subtle references to one of my fave shows) Ya'll rock, bunnies!

Olivia stretched out on the bed in her sweatpants and NYPD t-shirt, smiling as Elliot climbed onto the bed and wrapped her up in his arms. He gently pulled her back to his front, and she snuggled up to him and sighed softly as he slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed her large belly.

"Did we ever decide on a name?" he asked, and she laughed softly.

"Without killing each other? No, I don't think so," she teased, and he rolled over and reached into the drawer of the nightstand, producing a book of baby names. With a soft breath, he opened it and began randomly flipping through the pages, and began calling out names.

"Gary?"

"No."

"Macy?"

"No, El."

"Bethany?"

"Nope."

"Michael?"

She paused, then said, "Maybe. Next?"

"Alyssa? Isabella?"

"No, but Isabella is pretty." She rubbed her swollen belly, and he smiled and continued to flip through the pages.

"Steven?"

"No."

"Jacob? Daniel?"

"No."

"Kelly? Paige?"

"No."

He felt his exasperation grow, but he understood that she wanted to find the perfect name for their child. And her determination only made him love her more. So he continued to scan the pages, until he came across one that made him smile.

"Hey, babe? What do you think about Dylan for a boy, and Isabella for a girl?" he asked softly, rubbing her belly again.

She thought for a moment, and a smile slowly spread across her face. "I love them," she answered, and he gently pulled away and sat up, lowering his head to her belly. With gentle hands, he pushed her shirt up, then kissed her stomach and murmured, "Hey in there, Isabella or Dylan. I love you."

Olivia blinked back the tears in her eyes at the tenderness in his voice and actions, and she gently framed his face with her hands and pulled him to her for a long and lingering kiss. When they broke apart, he grinned at her and climbed back into his spot, pulling her into his arms again and burying his face in her hair, then sighed contently.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia was watching some T.V. show about a crippled doctor when she felt the urge to go to the bathroom, and she tried to rise off of the couch, but to no avail. Letting out a groan of frustration, she yelled, "Elliot!"

He ran into the room, and Olivia couldn't help but think that he looked adorable in his paint smattered t-shirt and blue jeans as he stood in front of her. "What is it, Liv?" he demanded breathlessly, and she extended her hands out to him and said, "Help me up, please?"

He groaned and looked at her with an amused smirk on his handsome features. "Poor Liv. Are you stuck?" he teased, and she glared at him and pointed her finger accusingly at him.

"So help me, Stabler, if you don't help me up, this kid will be an only child, cause you won't be getting any," she threatened, and he paused before gently helping her to her feet. With amazing agility and speed for a nine months pregnant woman, she darted into the bathroom, and he grinned and walked back into the nursery that he was painting.

He lifted one of the rollers and resumed decorating the wall, until he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist, and Olivia hug his back. "It's beautiful, El," she murmured, and he lowered the roller and turned around in her embrace, planting a soft kiss to her forehead.

"You did all the work, baby. I'm just doing the hard to reach spots," he corrected her, and she smiled and pulled away from him, slowly rubbing her large belly. He dropped the roller on the newspaper covered floor and took Olivia into his arms, kissing her firmly.

The doorbell announcing visitors interrupted their kiss, and he growled and reluctantly released Olivia, who smiled and waddled over to the front door. "Hey!" she said cheerfully as she opened the door for Fin, Munch and Alex to walk into the apartment.

"Brought Chinese," Fin grinned, holding up several white bags.

"And pizza," Munch added as he motioned to the four boxes of pizza that he was carrying. Alex leaned over and kissed Munch's cheek, then took the pizzas from him and placed them on the table. Once she did, Olivia smiled as the counselor kneeled down in front of her and rubbed her large belly, her normal ritual for every time she saw Olivia.

"How's my little niece in there?" Alex cooed, and Munch rolled his eyes and stood beside his girlfriend.

"What do you mean niece, Alex? That's my nephew in there," he corrected, and it was Olivia's turn to roll her eyes as Alex glared up at Munch. They both turned to look at Fin, as though he were the tiebreaker, and he raised his hands and backed away slowly. They both glared at him, and Munch opened his mouth to say something, but Elliot walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Olivia, shaking his head at their colleagues.

"Trying to use Fin as a tiebreaker again, you two? You have no shame," Elliot teased, and Alex shrugged her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head, then gently laid his hands on her stomach, smiling as she placed her hands over his. She leaned back against his chest, and he smiled and guided her over to the couch, plopping down beside her and wrapping his arm around her.

Munch and Fin found seats while Alex began dishing out food for everyone and handing out plates and drinks. Then she took her own plate and sat herself in Munch's lap and began eating her food. Lunch passed in silence, until Elliot felt Olivia tense up beside him, and he put his plate down and turned to look at her with worried eyes.

"Liv, what's wrong, hon?" he asked, and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I think… I just had a contraction," she stated softly, and Elliot's breath caught in his chest.

"But the baby's not due for another two weeks!" he protested weakly, and Olivia flinched and rubbed her stomach.

"Well, apparently your child wants out now," she muttered, and he jumped to his feet and helped her up. Munch, Fin and Alex also stood up, and Olivia said, "You guys want to come?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Alex and Fin spoke simultaneously, and Olivia laughed. The two detectives and A.D.A followed Elliot and Olivia as he guided her out of the apartment and down to his SUV.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia screamed and gripped Elliot's hand as another contraction hit her, and Elliot flinched at the vice like grip she had on his hand. "Come on, Liv. You can do this," he murmured, and she glared up at him.

"This is all your fault, Stabler! You did this to me!" she snarled, and he shook his head and gently rubbed her back.

Dr. Michelle Stamos walked into the room, a smile on her face and a clipboard in her hand. "How are you doing, Olivia?" she asked sweetly, and Olivia raised her head to make eye contact with Stamos.

"I need drugs," she panted, and Stamos sat down at the foot of the bed to examine Olivia's progress. With a frown, she looked back up at Olivia and Elliot and said, "Well, Olivia, you're only dilated two centimeters. This could take a while."

Olivia groaned and fell back against the multitude of pillows behind her, and Elliot squeezed her hand reassuringly and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "It's okay, Liv. We'll get through this," he murmured in her ear, and she glared at him and grabbed the front of his light blue scrubs.

"So help me, Elliot Matthew Stabler-" Before she could carry out the rest of her threat, another contraction gripped her, and she cried out in pain and grabbed his hand.

_This is going to be a long night,_ he thought as he carefully perched himself on the edge of her bed and stroked her sweat soaked hair.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Forty two hours later, Olivia was sore, exhausted, and frustrated that she had nothing to show for her nearly forty eight hours of labor. She looked over at Elliot, who had refused to leave her side for anything, and she smiled at him. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers, but before she could deepen the kiss, Cragen, Munch, Fin and Alex walked in with smiles on their faces.

"How are you doing, Liv?" Cragen asked as he enveloped her in a fatherly embrace. She sighed deeply and leaned into his hug, and he smiled and said, "That good, huh?" He saw Elliot reach out and gently caress her back, and he pulled away and kissed her cheek.

"Actually, now that you're all here, we've got something we would like to ask all of you," Olivia murmured, and Elliot smiled at her and took over.

"Cap, you've been like a dad, not just to Liv, but me too. And we'd be honored if this baby calls you grandpa," he stated, and Cragen's eyes misted as he nodded. Then Elliot turned to Fin and Munch and said, "You guys, you're both like brothers to us, and we'd love it if you were Uncle Fin and Uncle John."

Now Olivia spoke up. "Alex, I'm not even going to say it, because you already know that you're Aunt Alex to this baby," she stated, and the self appointed aunt smirked at the men.

Munch was about to speak up when Olivia doubled over in pain, and Elliot held her hand and stroked her hair as Cragen ran out to get a doctor. A few minutes later, he returned with Stamos, who sat on the stool at the edge of Olivia's bed and examined her.

"Okay, I'm going to need everyone to clear out, except for the daddy," she announced with a smile, and all of their colleagues hugged Olivia and wished them luck before walking out of the room. Once they were all gone, Stamos grinned at Elliot and Olivia and said, "Ten centimeters, Olivia. You're about to become a mom."

Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia, and Stamos said, "Okay, Olivia, I'm going to need you to push like you've never pushed before. Ready?" Olivia nodded nervously. "Now!" With a strained cry, Olivia bore down and pushed until she thought she would break in half.  
"Okay, the baby is crowning. Elliot, would you like to come down here and see this?" Stamos asked, and Elliot nodded and walked down to the edge of the bed.

"Just a little more, Olivia," Stamos urged, and Olivia nodded and squared her jaw against the waves of pain that crashed against her body. Suddenly the pain stopped, and Olivia fell back against the bed, breathless and exhausted.

She heard a dull thud, then the welcomed sound of her child's first cries flowed through the air, making her cry in relief and happiness. "How's our baby, El?" she asked tearfully, and she could hear the amusement in Stamos' voice as she said, "Uh, Olivia? I think Dad fainted." Olivia's jaw dropped, and she looked over the edge of the bed. Sure enough, there was her big, tough, seen it all partner lying in a crumbled heap on the hospital floor.

Stamos rinsed off the baby, then wrapped a blanket around the newborn and carried her over to Olivia, laying the tiny bundle carefully in the new mother's loving arms. "Hi there, Isabella," Olivia cooed as she looked at her daughter for the first time. "I love you, baby girl. So much."

Stamos smiled and returned to the foot of the bed to make sure that everything was fine. But as she examined Olivia, she looked up with a confused smile on her face. "Olivia? I don't think we're done here yet."

Olivia's head shot up, and she said, "What?"

"I hope you have another named picked out, because there's another little one about to be born," Stamos stated confidently, and Olivia's jaw dropped. A nurse came into the room and gently took Isabella from Olivia's arms, then placed her in a clear cart beside the bed.

"Okay, Olivia, I'm gonna need you to push even harder this time," Stamos urged, and Olivia could detect the hint of panic in her voice. Elliot moaned from the floor and slowly rose to his feet, stumbling back over to Olivia's side. She pushed when Stamos told her, but she could feel that something was wrong, and Stamos confirmed it. "Olivia, the baby's breech, which means it's going to be even harder to get him out."

But Olivia ignored the pain and pushed again, gripping Elliot's hand as hard as she possibly could. After several long seconds, she gasped and fell back against the pillows, and they were all rewarded with the strong cries of the second child. "It's a beautiful little boy," Stamos announced happily, and Elliot hugged Olivia and gently kissed the top of her head.

Stamos quickly bathed the crying newborn, then wrapped him in a blue blanket and laid him in Olivia's arms. Then she reached over and lifted the little girl into her arms, handing her carefully to Elliot. Giving the new parents another smile, Stamos and the nurse walked out of the room, leaving Olivia and Elliot alone with their kids.

Once they were gone, Olivia sighed and laid her head on Elliot's chest, smiling at their children. "Well, this was definitely a surprise," she laughed softly, and he nodded and chuckled. Isabella snuffled, and Elliot smiled and touched her tiny forehead. "You know what I just thought about, El?" Olivia asked softly.

"What?"

"These two need middle names, too. I love their names, but they should have middle ones to go along with them."

He nodded in agreement, then thought for a moment. "Okay, how about Isabella Alexandra?" he suggested, and Olivia laughed and groaned at the same time.

"Oh, Alex will love that. And for him." She paused, and a bright smile lit up her face as she said, "Dylan Elliot. I love that." Elliot's eyes misted, and he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. When he pulled away, her eyes were half closed, and she sighed sleepily and snuggled closer against him.

He thought she had fallen asleep, until she whispered, "El, would you sing to us? Please?" He chuckled and kissed her forehead again.

_The world just lost two lonely people _

_The world just lost two broken hearts _

_The odds were against it, but baby, here we are _

_In our own little place, in our own little corner _

_This old cold world just got a little warmer _

_For the rest of my life, I'm gonna hold you in my arms_

_And when they carve my stone, all they need to write on it _

_Was, "Once lived a man who got all he ever wanted" _

_Tell me something, who could ask for more _

_Than to be living in a moment you would die for?_

_If I never get rich on what money can buy _

_It don't matter to me and I'll tell you why _

_I've got it all when I'm holding you this way _

_I live to love you, and I'd die to keep you _

_Safe inside these arms that need you _

_I'll be loving you with the very last breath I take_

_And when they carve my stone, all they need to write on it _

_Was, "Once lived a man who got all he ever wanted" _

_Tell me something, who could ask for more _

_Than to be living in a moment you would die for?_

_Ashes to ashes, dust into dust _

_I'll lay beside you forever in love_

_And when they carve my stone, all they need to write on it _

_Was, "Once lived a man who got all he ever wanted" _

_Tell me something, who could ask for more _

_Than to be living in a moment _

_Loving every minute _

_Tell me something, who could ask for more _

_Than to be living in a moment you would die for?_

When he finished the song, he realized that Olivia had fallen asleep, and he chuckled and kissed her forehead, then eased himself off of the bed and took the twins out to meet the rest of their family.

Munch, Fin, Cragen and Alex were all talking quietly when Elliot walked in, and they automatically stood up and surrounded him, murmuring their congratulations. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Dylan Elliot Stabler," he said, motioning to the twin in his left arm. "And this is Isabella Alexandra Stabler."

Alex's eyes went wide, and a giant grin lit up her entire face, spreading from ear to ear. "Can I hold her?" she asked softly, and Elliot nodded and carefully placed Isabella in Alex's arms. Cragen stepped forward, and Elliot laid Dylan in his arms, watching as the big tough captain façade melted, and he began cooing at the newborn.

"They're so beautiful," Alex stated, and the men nodded as they surrounded and talked to the newborn twins. Elliot took in the sight, and tears came to his eyes as he realized that the two babies that were being fawned over were two miracles, products of his and Olivia's love. He wiped at his eyes, then sent up a silent prayer of thanks that they were healthy, and Olivia was exhausted, but fine.

Yes, life was good.

The End...?

A/N: Ah, yes. The hard stuff is over... or is it? Mwhahaha! Remember, it's up to ya'll! Please review!


	11. Homecoming And A Proposal

Okay, everyone, we have reached the end of this little story (wipes away tear). I have really enjoyed writing it, and I love that ya'll made it my most reviewed story. Thank you, everyone, and I hope that ya'll will read my newest stories, Falling, Deliver Me, and The Camping Trip. Now, here is the final chapter of Matters Of The Heart. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: Hey, if El and Liv aren't doing it in the janitor's closet, it's safe to say that they're not mine.

This chapter is for **Kelly, kinseyjo, Sweet-4-Stabler, Rachel, KaydenceRei, Confused, JusticeIsBlind13**, and all of the other fans of this story. Thanks for reading!

Munch, Fin, Alex, Cragen, Huang, and Melinda Warner were all sitting on Elliot and Olivia's front porch, chatting and laughing, when the big, dark SUV pulled up. They all watched in eager anticipation as Elliot's door flung open, and he darted over to Olivia's side of the vehicle. He gently helped her out, then opened the door for the backseat and retrieved the two car seats.

Munch went up to the door of the house and quickly opened it, and everyone waited patiently for Olivia, then Elliot and the twins to walk inside before quickly following them into the house.

"I'm going to go put these two in the nursery," Elliot murmured as he leaned down to kiss Olivia's forehead, and she nodded and sank further down into the plush couch.

Alex and Melinda sat on either side of Olivia, and the men took the randomly scattered chairs in the room.

"They are beautiful," Alex gushed for the hundredth time, and Olivia smiled again.

Munch reached over and grabbed Alex by her waist, pulling her into his lap as she giggled and playfully punched him.

A few minutes later, Elliot appeared in the living room and sat down beside Olivia, drawing her into his arms as she sighed and closed her eyes. For several minutes, there was a comfortable silence, then Cragen spoke softly.

"It's amazing," he commented quietly, and every person in the room looked at him questioningly. "What I mean is that two years ago…" his voice trailed off, and suddenly everyone understood the underlying meaning of his words.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances, and Olivia held Elliot tighter to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side, rubbing her side gently.

Munch was the first to break the somber silence by clearing his throat, and every set of eyes fell on the older detective as he removed his glasses. "I'm just glad that Olivia and the babies are fine." Everyone nodded in agreement. "And on that happy note, I'd like to do something."

Alex let out a quiet gasp as Munch wiggled out from under her, then dropped to one knee in front of her, taking her hand as he said, "Alex, you know how much I love you, sweetheart." She nodded slowly. "Well, this past year has made me realize that if you know you have a good thing, you should never let it go. Never." He reached in his pocket, saying, "Nine years ago, I heard that we were getting a new A.D.A. And the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew that something was there, something wonderful." He pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket. "I love you, Alexandra Cabot, and I'm asking you right here and now, in front of God and everybody, will you marry me?"

There wasn't a single dry eye in the room when Alex threw her arms around Munch's neck and kissed him, murmuring, "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, John."

On the couch, tears were pouring down Olivia's face, and Elliot chuckled and pulled her into his lap, holding her close and rubbing her back.

"Is she okay?" Fin asked, and Elliot nodded.

"Hormones. Doctor said it's completely normal," Elliot stated, and Olivia laid her head on his shoulder and wiped at her eyes.

In the crib, one of the twins started to cry, and Alex jumped to her feet, saying, "Super aunt to the rescue!" Everyone laughed as she said it, and she grinned and retrieved the crying newborn, bouncing her in her arms as she cooed, "It's alright, Izzy. Aunt Alex is here now. It's okay."

"Here, give me my kid," Elliot laughed, and Alex reluctantly handed Isabella, then returned to her seat in Munch's lap. She kissed her fiancé's lips, and Elliot craned his neck and pressed his lips to Olivia's, rubbing his nose against hers as they slowly broke the kiss.

"Oh, this is just sickening," Fin teased as he rose to his feet. "I think I'm going to puke." Everyone rolled their eyes, and Munch said, "You're just jealous, my friend."

Elliot and Olivia laughed, and Cragen said, "Well, I'm very happy for you two. Come on everyone. Let's give these guys some time to warp their kids." Elliot laughed and Olivia just shook her head.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Later that night, once the twins were sleeping soundly in their bassinets, Elliot climbed into the bed with Olivia and laid down beside her, wrapping his arms gently around her still tender middle.

Olivia turned over in his arms and rested her head against his chest, breathing deeply. "It's so good to be home," she murmured as he kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed her back.

"It's good to have all three of you home," he stated, and she smiled. "I missed you." She knew exactly what he was referring to, and she found his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I missed you too, El."

He nuzzled his face against her neck, and she closed her eyes and moaned softly, relaxing completely in his protective embrace. Her exhaustion was catching up with her, and her eyes slid shut as she kissed his chest.

Elliot felt her go limp in his arms, and he looked at the bassinets briefly before pulling the covers over Olivia and himself, kissing the top of her head again. "Good night, kiddos," he called softly, then he tightened his arms around Olivia slightly. "Good night, Liv. I love you."

Then he was asleep too, content and dreaming of the woman and children that were his family, his entire world.

The End

A/N: Okay, there it is! Hope ya'll enjoyed it, and I'll see you in my next stories. Thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
